


221B Baker Street

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Homelessness, Kidnapping, M/M, Victorian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella grigia e nebbiosa Londra vittoriana, i senzatetto spariscono senza che nessuno si preoccupi per loro.<br/>Il consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes ed il suo fido amico John Watson indagano, ignari di cosa sia in agguato nell'oscurità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strane sparizioni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa sarà l’ultima parte “storica”, prima di tornare sull’aereo con Sherlock, alla fine della terza stagione.  
> Siamo in epoca vittoriana.  
> Ho visto i trailer dello speciale del 1 gennaio 2016 (che si avvicina!!), ma questa storia non tenta di metterne insieme i pezzi e prosegue la linea narrativa della serie “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Grazie a chiunque sia ancora qui a leggere questa serie lunghissima.  
> Siete davvero fantastici e pazienti.  
> L’inizio del racconto riassume la situazione in cui si trovano i nostri due protagonisti, quando comincia questa avventura, che sarà in sole due parti.
> 
> Buona lettura!

  
 

Era un autunno grigio e sonnolento.

Gli abitanti di Londra camminavano rapidi per la città, rabbrividendo ai primi freddi.

La carrozza si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes osservò l’uomo che ne scendeva, portando una borsa a mano.

Finalmente era tornato a casa.

Finalmente era tornato da lui.

Finalmente poteva di nuovo amarlo.

Non vedeva in viso il visitatore, dato che portava un cappello a bombetta sulla testa bionda, ma avrebbe riconosciuto John Watson e la sua camminata zoppicante in mezzo a milioni di persone.

L’uomo pagò il vetturino e si fermò a fissare la porta.

Il sorriso di Sherlock svanì e si chiese perché John stesse esitando.

Lo sapeva che lui lo stava aspettando.

Da mesi.

Da quando le cose erano cominciate ad andare male con la seconda moglie.

Annabelle Davies era una donna antipatica e dispotica.

Capelli ed occhi neri, era sempre vestita in modo impeccabile e severo, non aveva nessun senso dell’umorismo e non aveva mai accettato il rapporto fra John e Sherlock, lamentandosi di continuo con il marito del fatto che lui trascorresse più tempo con il detective che con lei.

Disprezzava persino i racconti delle gesta di Sherlock che John scriveva.

Li definiva, con un tono di voce dispregiativo:

“Carta utile solo per avvolgere le verdure.”

Aveva persino iniziato a insinuare che Sherlock facesse la corte al marito, cercando di coinvolgerlo in una torbida e peccaminosa relazione amorosa fra uomini.

Non che non fosse vero.

Annabelle, però, non sapeva nulla della relazione fra John e Sherlock.

Credeva che, raccontando quella che lei riteneva essere una bugia, il marito avrebbe rinunciato all’amico, scegliendo di rimanere con lei per salvaguardare il proprio nome.

Sherlock e John, in realtà, avevano ripreso la loro storia d’amore, come sempre, ma doveva rimanere un segreto.

Più per il bene di John, che di professione faceva il medico e doveva avere una reputazione impeccabile, che per quello di Sherlock, che si era inventato il lavoro di Consulente Investigativo e metteva a disposizione di chi avesse bisogno di aiuto le proprie straordinarie capacità mentali.

Generalmente era la polizia che chiedeva consulenze a Sherlock su casi strani o complicati, ma erano tanti anche i privati cittadini che bussavano alla porta del 221B di Baker Street, in cerca di assistenza.

John si decise, si avvicinò alla porta e bussò.

 

 

John Watson scese dalla carrozza e si fermò ad osservare la porta del 221B di Baker Street.

Dietro quella porta c’era Sherlock Holmes.

Dietro quella porta c’era casa.

La Londra vittoriana non era benevola con gli omosessuali.

Sherlock e John si erano dovuti nascondere dal giorno stesso in cui si erano ritrovati.

Era stato per puro caso.

Le loro strade non si erano incrociate per tanti anni ed avevano corso il serio rischio di non incontrarsi mai.

John era andato in guerra ed era stato gravemente ferito.

Questo era il motivo della sua zoppia.

Camminava appoggiandosi ad un bastone da passeggio, decisamente troppo elegante, per i suoi gusti.

Era stato un regalo della sua seconda moglie.

La stessa Annabelle da cui aveva deciso di separarsi.

Quando Sherlock e John si erano ritrovati, avrebbero voluto ricominciare la loro storia, come sempre, ma era sempre più complicato vivere liberamente i loro sentimenti.

Persino la semplice convivenza fra due uomini era vista con sospetto.

Erano, perciò, giunti alla conclusione che uno dei due dovesse avere una normale vita amorosa eterosessuale, con tanto di matrimonio.

In fin dei conti, in Inghilterra esisteva il divorzio.

Questa parte del loro piano era caduta su John.

Non che Sherlock non attraesse le donne, tutt’altro!

Il fatto era che appena apriva bocca, deduceva cose e particolari della vita di chiunque che lo rendevano antipatico ed inviso a qualunque donna avesse tentato un approccio con lui.

Più di una volta John era dovuto intervenire per proteggere Sherlock dalle ire di qualche dolce donzella.

Quindi era John quello che doveva condurre una esistenza regolare e, infatti, si era già sposato due volte.

La prima moglie, Rebecca Steward, era stata una sua paziente, affetta da una malattia incurabile.

John le era molto affezionato ed erano stati molto felici, insieme.

Stranamente Sherlock aveva sempre provato simpatia per Rebecca.

Era come se la donna fosse cosciente del particolare rapporto che legava i due uomini e lo approvasse, sapendo che, qualcuno di cui si fidava, si sarebbe preso cura del marito, quando lo avrebbe lasciato solo.

John aveva molto sofferto per la sua morte, ma Sherlock era rimasto al suo fianco, discretamente.

Con la seconda moglie, era andata decisamente peggio.

Gli era stata presentata da Mike Stamford, lo stesso amico che lo aveva portato da Sherlock.

Mike voleva aiutare John a superare la perdita di Rebecca, così gli aveva presentato Annabelle Davies.

All’inizio era sembrata una donna dolce e comprensiva, ma, dopo il matrimonio, si era dimostrata possessiva e gelosa.

Stanco dei continui litigi con la moglie, John aveva deciso di lasciare la casa coniugale e di tornare a vivere con l’amico Sherlock.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe andato da un avvocato per avviare le pratiche di divorzio.

John tornò con la mente al presente, si avvicinò alla porta e bussò.

 

 

La signora Hudson stava preparando i biscotti per il tea.

Era decisamente allegra e canticchiava.

Non sapeva perché si fosse alzata di ottimo umore, anche se la giornata si preannunciava grigia e fredda.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, si pulì le mani in un canovaccio e si avviò ad aprire.

Sapeva bene che Sherlock fosse in casa, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che non si sarebbe mai abbassato a scendere a vedere chi fosse a bussare.

Se ci fosse stato il dottore, lui sì che si sarebbe precipitato ad aprire la porta!

Aprì la porta con un sorriso, che si allargò, quando si trovò davanti il viso cordiale di John:

“Dottor Watson! Che bella improvvisata! – sorrise la signora Hudson – È tanto tempo che non viene a trovarci. Ha sentito il profumo dei miei biscotti? Sto giusto preparando i suoi preferiti!”

Solo in quel momento la donna notò la borsa.

Guardò John con simpatia e dispiacere.

“Posso tornare a vivere qui? – domandò il dottore, con un sospiro – Annabelle ed io abbiamo deciso di separarci. Avrei bisogno di un posto in cui stare, anche solo per qualche giorno, se non è un problema.”

La signora Hudson si fece da parte e lo fece entrare:

“Ma certo che può tornare, caro! – ribatté in tono dolce – E si può fermare per sempre. Era ora che lasciasse quella orribile donna che ha voluto insensatamente sposare. Sono sicurissima che il signor Holmes non veda l’ora che lei riprenda possesso della sua vecchia stanza.”

La donna chiuse la porta e si avviò verso il proprio appartamento:

“Vada su e gli faccia questa bella sorpresa. – lo sollecitò la signora Hudson – Forse stanotte potrò finalmente dormire! Per tutto il periodo del suo matrimonio il signor Holmes è stato insopportabile. Ha fatto di tutto!”

John iniziò a salire le scale.

Poteva immaginare cosa dovesse avere passato la povera donna.

“Salga, che porto su i biscotti appena sono pronti!”  lo incoraggiò la padrona di casa.

“Grazie, signora Hudson, a dopo.”

La salutò John, con un sorriso di gratitudine.

 

 

Arrivato in cima alle scale, aprì la porta che dava nel salotto.

Si fermò sulla soglia ad osservarne l’interno.

Il disordine regnava sovrano.

Libri, carte ed oggetti dalla sconosciuta utilità, invadevano ogni spazio disponibile nel soggiorno.

Era decisamente peggio dell’ultima volta in cui era stato lì, un paio di mesi prima.

Di Sherlock, però, non c’era traccia.

Era mattina presto e poteva essere ancora a letto.

Stava per appoggiare la borsa, quando la porta venne chiusa alle sue spalle e sentì girare la chiave.

Due braccia si avvinghiarono ai suoi fianchi e lo costrinsero a girarsi.

Delle labbra si appoggiarono alle sue.

Una lingua lo sollecitò a lasciarla entrare nella bocca.

John sorrise.

Occhi color dell’oceano si scontrarono con iridi così chiare da sembrare acqua trasparente.

Labbra ed occhi sorridevano felici.

Il bacio si fece sempre più passionale.

John lasciò cadere la borsa ed abbracciò Sherlock.

Le loro mani si infilarono sotto gli abiti, alla ricerca della pelle morbida dell’altro.

Sherlock rabbrividì, sotto il tocco delle mani gelide di John, ma non si sottrasse.

Quando si staccarono, erano entrambi senza fiato.

“Bentornato a casa, dottor Watson.” gli sussurrò Sherlock in un orecchio, con quella voce profonda e calda che faceva scorrere una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale di John.

“Ora basta. – bisbigliò, quasi senza fiato – La signora Hudson potrebbe salire e non deve sorprenderci in questo stato.”

“Pensi che lei non sappia nulla di quello che succeda nel nostro appartamento? – domandò Sherlock, con un ghigno irriverente sulle labbra – La signora Hudson finge di non vedere e di non sentire perché ci è affezionata, ma lei sa tutto.”

John lo fissò interdetto:

“Spero vivamente che tu ti stia sbagliando! – sbottò John, arrossendo – Sarebbe imbarazzante, se fosse vero.”

“Perché sarebbe imbarazzante? – domandò Sherlock, perplesso – A lei non interessa cosa succeda fra noi, anzi, ne è contenta e lo approva. Perché tu pensi che sia imbarazzante?”

John rifletté un attimo.

Si passò le mani nei capelli e sospirò:

“Forse dipende dal fatto che in questa epoca saremmo additati come perversi. – rispose, in tono incerto – La signora Hudson mi piace e non vorrei mai che lei pensasse male di noi.”

“Tranquillo. – lo rassicurò Sherlock, con un sorriso – Lei è dalla nostra parte.”

Sherlock fissò in modo critico il viso di John.

“Cosa c’è che non va? – chiese John, guardando se avesse qualcosa fuori posto – Perché hai quella faccia?”

“Questa è la mia solita faccia. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono pedante – Tu invece … quei cosi … devi tagliarli!”

“Quali cosi? – chiese John, sorpreso – I miei baffi?”

“Assolutamente sì! – rispose Sherlock, in modo perentorio – Quegli affari pizzicano, quando ti bacio. Inoltre, sembri più vecchio di almeno … quindici anni.”

John lo fulminò:

“Non è vero!” ribatté, in tono gelido.

“Invece sì.” ribadì Sherlock, con gli angoli della bocca sollevati in un sorriso impertinente.

“Signori. – si sentì la voce della signora Hudson – Se mi aprite la porta, vi porto la colazione!”

Sherlock aprì velocemente la porta e John fu costretto a ricomporsi.

“Tutto bene? – chiese la signora Hudson, con un gran sorriso, portando un vassoio con tea e biscotti – Non ci sono problemi per il ritorno del dottore, giusto?”

“Il dottore può tornare nella stanza che lei gli ha accuratamente conservato, signora Hudson.” rispose Sherlock, in tono annoiato.

“Oh, bene! – sospirò la donna, cercando un posto in cui appoggiare il vassoio – Forse, così, riprenderà a mangiare regolarmente. Lo guardi, dottor Watson, non pensa che il signor Holmes sia troppo magro? E non creda che non abbia cercato di farlo mangiare! Gli ho preparato manicaretti meravigliosi, ma lui niente!”

John le liberò un tavolino, spostando delle carte su un altro ripiano:

“Cercherò di farlo mangiare.” ribatté, con un sorriso rassicurante.

La signora Hudson appoggiò il vassoio e lo guardò soddisfatta:

“Sono così contenta che lei sia tornato a casa! – disse la donna, stringendo un braccio al dottore – Lei sa prendersi cura del signor Holmes e farà in modo che faccia il bravo!”

“Non ho bisogno del babysitter! – sbottò Sherlock, in tono offeso – Il dottor Watson collabora con me ai casi che mi vengono proposti, non mi deve imboccare il cibo! Inoltre, non voglio diventare grasso come mio fratello Mycroft!”

“Ooohhh, la smetta! – lo rimproverò la signora Hudson – Suo fratello non è grasso! E io sono la sua padrona di casa, non la sua governante! Con il dottore qui, questa casa tornerà ad avere un aspetto decente!”

“Perché? – domandò Sherlock, alzando un sopracciglio – Cosa c’è che non va, nel mio ordine?”

“Signora Hudson è stata gentilissima a portarci la colazione. – si intromise John, prima che la situazione potesse degenerare in un litigio – Sarebbe un vero peccato se tutto si freddasse, non crede?”

“Certo, dottore. – gli sorrise la donna – Vi lascio alla vostra colazione. – si voltò verso Sherlock – Il dottor Watson, sì, che è un vero signore!”

E se ne andò.

“Certo! – le gridò dietro Sherlock – Un vecchio signore!”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Holmes, per favore, sia gentile e venga a mangiare!” sospirò.

Sherlock incrociò le braccia, imbronciato:

“Solo se avrò qualcosa in cambio!” sbottò.

“Non i miei baffi. – ribatté John, deciso – A me piacciono. Però, oggi è giovedì e la signora Hudson va a giocare a carte dalle sue amiche, vero?”

Un sorriso malizioso si formò sulle labbra di Sherlock:

“Assolutamente sì.” rispose con voce suadente.

John gli sorrise:

“Mangi. – lo esortò – Stasera avrà bisogno di energia.”

Sherlock si sedette davanti al vassoio e si infilò in bocca un biscotto:

“Non vedo l’ora.”

 

 

La mattinata trascorse tranquilla.

Sherlock si dedicò ad un esperimento importantissimo relativo al possibile uso di una pianta misteriosa, che John non riuscì a riconoscere.

Il dottore sistemò le proprie cose nella sua vecchia stanza, poi si dedicò a riordinare l’appartamento.

Ogni tanto imprecava, ma Sherlock faceva finta di nulla, anche se un sorrisetto divertito si dipingeva sulle sue labbra, quando sentiva John protestare.

Nel pomeriggio, Sherlock era passato a riflettere disteso sul divano, mentre John riordinava il cucinotto.

“Davvero, Holmes! – sbottò, dopo aver trovato l’ennesimo alambicco sporco di una sostanza irriconoscibile – Dovrebbe avere più cura delle sue cose!”

Sherlock non sapeva se gli avesse dato del lei per abitudine o perché fosse arrabbiato con lui:

“Lo farò quando lei smetterà di tediare il mondo con i suoi racconti, dottor Watson. – ribatté Sherlock, acido – Sappiamo tutti che non ha bisogno di quel denaro per vivere, quindi potrebbe evitare di imbrattare carta con le sue sciocchezze. Ci sono alberi che vengono distrutti, per questo, e meriterebbero una fine migliore.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock, con un’ espressione fra il divertito e l’offeso sul volto:

“Mi sembra di sentire la mia futura ex moglie! – esclamò incredulo – Evidentemente siete più simili di quello che non avrei mai potuto supporre!”

Sherlock si rizzò in piedi, decisamente oltraggiato dall’affermazione di John, ma non disse nulla.

Serrò la mascella e fissò un punto oltre le spalle di John.

Il dottore si voltò interdetto e si trovò davanti un visetto sporco, ma sorridente, che lo fissava da oltre la finestra del cucinotto.

John fece un salto indietro, mentre Sherlock andò ad aprire la finestra.

“Cassandra, non credi che potresti usare la porta?” domandò seccato.

“Se lo facessi, tutti saprebbero che lavoro per te, Sherlock, mentre, così, la nostra collaborazione rimane un segreto. – ribatté la ragazza, entrando nell’appartamento – Inoltre, suonando alla porta non avrei mai potuto assistere a questo divertente battibecco. Da quanto siete sposati?”

John arrossì violentemente:

“Per amor del cielo noi non siamo sposati! – sbraitò, furioso – Io mi sono sposato due volte, ma con delle donne! E, signor Holmes, dovrebbe scegliere dei collaboratori con un abbigliamento più appropriato …”

“E senza baffi.” Lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono secco.

John si zittì, mentre la ragazza si rizzò davanti alla finestra.

Era giovane, stabilì John, non doveva avere più di sedici o diciassette anni.

I capelli erano neri, ma così unti che rimanevano attaccati alla testa.

Gli occhi neri mostravano intelligenza ed una malizia decisamente non adatta alla sua età.

Gli abiti maschili che indossava, ne nascondevano le forme femminili che si stavano ancora sviluppando.

Con un bel bagno ed abiti puliti, sarebbe stata una bella ragazza.

John sapeva che Sherlock utilizzava dei senzatetto per fare dei lavoretti ed ottenere informazioni, ma non ne aveva mai incontrati.

Studiando bene la ragazza, provò una fitta la cuore.

Doveva già averne passate tante, nella sua breve vita e gli dispiacque essere stato scortese.

“Siedi. – ordinò, andando verso il fuoco – Ti preparo un tea. – prese i biscotti rimasti dalla colazione, del pane e della carne avanzata dal pranzo e li mise sul tavolo – Magia. Piccoli bocconi e mastica bene. Abbuffarti ti farebbe stare solo male.”

Sherlock lo fissò sbalordito.

Era sempre strano, per lui, vedere come John riuscisse a prendersi cura di tutti anche dando ordini secchi, perché sotto si avvertiva l’empatia ed il dolore che il dottore provava verso chi stava peggio di lui.

La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere.

Si sedette e si mise in bocca il primo biscotto, quasi completamente.

Bastò un’occhiataccia di John a farle capire che non fosse quello il modo di mangiare.

 

 

Per quanto Sherlock fosse affascinato dall’interazione fra John e Cassandra, era anche curioso di sapere cosa fosse venuta a fare la ragazza.

Di solito, era lui che andava a cercare i suoi protetti, spiegando di cosa avesse bisogno.

Loro non venivano mai a chiedere nulla.

Si sedette al tavolo, dove John aveva sistemato tre tazze per il tea:

“Cosa sei venuta a fare qui, Cassandra?” chiese in tono dolce.

“E non si parla a bocca piena.” Intervenne John, in tono deciso.

Gli occhi di Cassandra brillarono divertiti, ma non rispose fino a quando non inghiottì il boccone che aveva in bocca.

“Sono venuta a parlare con te, perché la polizia non mi dà retta. – rispose Cassandra – Sono spariti dei senzatetto, ma loro non stanno facendo nulla. O non mi credono o non gli importa nulla.”

“Sei sicura che siano spariti? – domandò Sherlock, unendo le punta della dita sotto il mento – La mortalità fra i senzatetto è piuttosto elevata oppure possono decidere di andare a vivere in altri posti, senza dire nulla a quelli che li conoscono.”

John aveva versato il tea bollente nelle tazze.

Cassandra si allungò a prendere la propria e stava per portarla alle labbra.

“Stai attenta a non scottarti! – la avvisò John – Quello deve servire per scaldarti, non per ustionarti.”

“Sì, mammina.” Ribatté la ragazza, con tono derisorio, però soffiò sulla bevanda fumante.

“So che quello che dici ha senso. – riprese Cassandra, rivolta a Sherlock – Eppure, ti assicuro che ci sono più sparizioni del normale. Vieni ad accertartene tu stesso.”

La ragazza alzò uno sguardo implorante negli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo capì che la ragazza era veramente preoccupata.

“Verrò a fare un giro stasera. – le promise con voce bassa e profonda – Se davvero c’è qualcosa che non va, indagherò e scoprirò cosa stia succedendo.”

“Grazie, capo.” Sorrise la ragazza.

Riprese a mangiare e a bere, in silenzio.

Nessuno parlò, fino a quando Cassandra decise di essere sazia.

“Ora vado. – disse, alzandosi – Ci vediamo stasera, al solito posto.”

“A stasera.” Sherlock annuì.

Cassandra rivolse un ghigno beffardo a John:

“Grazie per il cibo, mammina. – ridacchiò – Tornerò a vedere come vada il matrimonio.”

Si vedeva, però, che fosse veramente grata per il modo umano in cui il dottore l’aveva trattata.

Cassandra uscì dalla finestra da cui era entrata.

“Non dovrebbe usare dei bambini per lavori da adulti.” Sospirò John.

“Non esistono bambini per le strade, dottor Watson. Quando vivono lì, sono costretti a crescere in fretta, se vogliono sopravvivere. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono serio – Dato che non c’è modo di  risolvere i loro problemi, io li pago per fare un lavoro, affinché possano avere qualcosa con cui sfamarsi. Il fatto è che la società non li vede. Per la gente comune loro non esistono e nessuno si interessa se succede loro qualcosa.”

John annuì gravemente.

Sherlock aveva ragione, ma loro non potevano risolvere i problemi del mondo.

Forse, però, potevano aiutare quella povera ragazza a ritrovare i suoi amici.

 

 

La giornata autunnale giunse al termine velocemente.

Il sole non aveva mai fatto capolino durante tutto il giorno e l’oscurità calò anche prima del solito.

I lampioni delle strade venivano accesi uno a uno, in un susseguirsi di passaggio dal buio alla luce che affascinava John, affacciato alla finestra del primo piano del 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock era sparito nella propria camera subito dopo cena.

Senza invitarlo.

Evidentemente si era dimenticato dei loro piani, preso dal caso improvviso che si era presentato nel pomeriggio.

John non gliene fece una colpa.

Sapeva quanto Sherlock tenesse ai suoi protetti e non gli importava essere messo in secondo piano.

Perso nei propri pensieri, non sentì i passi avvicinarsi.

Si accorse dell’immagine riflessa nel vetro della finestra.

Sherlock aveva modificato il proprio aspetto.

Non c’era nulla dell’uomo raffinato che si solito vagava per l’appartamento.

Sherlock poteva sembrare elegante anche con indosso la vestaglia da camera.

Ora indossava abiti vecchi e stracciati e si era sporcato viso e capelli, per sembrare un senzatetto.

“Buona caccia, signor Holmes.” Gli augurò John, senza voltarsi.

“Grazie. – ribatté Sherlock – Sarò di ritorno molto presto.”

Si avviò verso la porta, ma si fermò sulla soglia:

“Non pensi che mi sia scordato del nostro appuntamento di stasera, dottor Watson. – sussurrò con voce suadente – Io non potrei mai dimenticarmi di lei. La notte è lunga. E sarà solo la prima di tante.”

Sherlock uscì.

John scosse la testa, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

Decisamente Sherlock non avrebbe mai smesso di stupirlo.

 

 

Sherlock arrivò nel luogo in cui di solito incontrava Cassandra, ma la ragazza non c’era.

Rimase in attesa per più di mezz’ora.

Era strano che Cassandra non si fosse ancora presentata.

Quella giovane ragazza impertinente era uno dei suoi informatori più affidabili.

Preoccupato per il ritardo, Sherlock si inoltrò nei vicoli stretti ed oscuri, per controllare i senzatetto.

In effetti, il loro numero era calato.

Non trovò nemmeno alcuni dei suoi protetti.

E Cassandra non si stava facendo viva.

Sempre più preoccupato, si diresse al Bart’s.

Non c’era molta gente per strada.

Era buio.

C’era freddo.

I pochi passanti camminavano stretti nei propri abiti, disinteressati al resto del mondo.

Sherlock arrivò al Bart’s e scese nei sotterranei, dove si trovava la camera mortuaria.

Nessuno tentò di fermarlo.

I guardiani erano abituati a vederlo comparire agli orari più strani e vestito nei modi più insoliti.

Sapevano che dovevano lasciarlo passare.

Nella camera mortuaria non c’era nessuno.

L’ora era tarda ed i morti non avevano bisogno di compagnia.

Sherlock si avviò a passo deciso verso la zona in cui sapeva che venivano accatastati i cadaveri dei John Doe trovati per le strade di Londra.

Li scoprì uno ad uno.

E fece una scoperta che lo sconvolse.

Fra essi c’erano alcuni dei suoi informatori senzatetto!

Alcuni avevano un aspetto curato come lui non li aveva mai visti.

Altri si vedeva chiaramente che fossero stati torturati.

Furioso, Sherlock salì verso gli uffici.

“Chi c’è di turno stanotte?” domandò ad una delle guardie.

“Phillip Anderson.” rispose questa, con un sospiro.

L’uomo sapeva che Sherlock ed Anderson non andavano d’accordo e che presto sarebbe dovuto intervenire per dividerli.

 

 

Sherlock spalancò la porta:

“Ci sono cinque cadaveri fra i John Doe che sono di senzatetto di Londra. – sibilò – Perché non è ancora stata eseguita l’autopsia?”

Anderson si svegliò di soprassalto e faticò a mettere a fuoco la figura che incombeva su di lui.

Sherlock schioccò le dita:

“Sveglia Anderson! – ringhiò, in tono disgustato – Sei al lavoro!”

“Che cosa vuoi, strambo!” farfugliò Anderson, in tono assonnato.

“Ci sono uomini morti, nei sotterranei! – sbottò Sherlock – Persone per cui non si conosce la causa della morte e tu stai qui a dormire?”

“Fatti gli affari tuoi, Holmes!” brontolò Anderson, in risposta.

“Sono affari miei” – ribatté Sherlock – Fra quei morti ci sono persone che conosco. Scendi con me e dimmi dove siano stati trovati.”

Anderson si alzò di malavoglia e precedette Sherlock nei sotterranei.

“Li hai scoperti tu? – sbraitò Anderson – Questa non è casa tua, non puoi fare quello che vuoi!”

“E non è nemmeno casa tua, quindi non dovresti dormire qui. – disse Sherlock, di rimando – Dimmi di questi.”

Anderson andò verso uno schedario e ne estrasse delle carte:

“I due senzatetto sono stati trovati in mezzo alla spazzatura in due vicoli vicino al Tamigi. – lesse in tono di sufficienza – I tre signori sono senza identità, perché non avevano documenti quando sono stati uccisi. Si sono introdotti in alcuni locali ed hanno tentato di assassinare dei clienti. Sono stati bloccati prima che potessero farlo, ma sono stati costretti ad ucciderli, per fermarli. Le vittime non li conoscevano e nessuno sa perché volessero assassinarli.”

“Chi si occupa dei casi?” chiese Sherlock.

“Dimmock.” rispose Anderson con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Se c’era qualcuno che non sopportava quello strambo investigatore più di Anderson, quello era l’ispettore Dimmock.

Sherlock se ne andò, senza salutare.

 

 

Arrivò al 221B di Baker Street che era notte fonda.

La casa era buia e silenziosa.

Salì le scale lentamente, arrabbiato e preoccupato.

Non si fermò nella propria stanza, ma salì nella stanza di John.

La porta era socchiusa.

Da dentro, si sentiva il lieve russare di una persona che stesse dormendo.

Sherlock aprì la porta, senza fare rumore.

La sagoma di John apparve nella controluce della finestra.

Sherlock lo osservò.

Il respiro era regolare.

Si spogliò completamente e si infilò sotto le coperte, abbracciando il corpo caldo di John.

Forse John sentì il contatto con un corpo freddo, forse furono le braccia strette intorno al suo tronco, forse fu il respiro di Sherlock sul suo collo, forse il suo addestramento militare.

John non seppe mai cosa lo svegliò.

Lo fece di soprassalto, perfettamente vigile.

“Sherlock?” sussurrò.

“Li ho trovati. – mormorò con una voce cavernosa che denotava un profondo dolore – Erano nei sotterranei del Bart’s. Nessuno si è interessato a loro.”

John si voltò, tentando di dare un volto a quella voce così afflitta, ma non c’era abbastanza luce nella stanza ed il viso di Sherlock continuò a rimanere avvolto dall’oscurità.

“Anche Cassandra è sparita, ora. – continuò Sherlock – Non si è presentata al nostro incontro.”

Rimase in silenzio.

La rabbia gli stava facendo tremare il corpo.

John lo avvolse fra le sue braccia, facendogli appoggiare la testa al suo petto.

Sherlock poteva sentire il cuore di John battere regolarmente, con calma e precisione, mentre una mano del dottore gli accarezza la testa.

“Non posso credere di non essermene accorto. – sussurrò – Pensavo di essere migliore di così.”

“Tu sei meraviglioso. – lo rassicurò John, in tono dolce – Hai un cuore molto più grande di quello che tutti credono. Tu ti preoccupi per le persone, a dispetto di quello che pensa certa gente. Il fatto è che tendi a dimenticarti del mondo, quando sei concentrato su un caso, ma, di questo, nessuno può fartene una colpa.”

“Troverò il responsabile. – promise Sherlock, con voce cupa – E gliela farò pagare.”

John lo strinse ancora di più a sé, continuando ad accarezzarlo.

 

 

La mattina dopo, Sherlock e John si presentarono a Scotland Yard.

“Ci sono dei morti che aspettano giustizia. – esordì Sherlock, facendo irruzione nell’ufficio di Dimmock – Cosa aspetta a chiedere la mia consulenza, se non riesce a cavare un ragno dal buco?”

“Non c’è nulla da scoprire. – ribatté Dimmock, in tono gelido – Se nessuno li cerca, significa che quelle persone non erano importanti. Ho ben altri casi per le mani. Hanno tentato di uccidere della gente e sono stati fermati. Tutto il resto non ha importanza.”

“Tutto il resto non ha importanza?! – urlò Sherlock – Persone gentili e disponibili cercano di uccidere gente che nemmeno conoscono e non le sembra strano?”

“Anderson mi ha detto che lei li conosceva e che erano vagabondi senzatetto. – rimbrottò Dimmock – Non erano persone perbene. Erano fannulloni e falliti di cui la società non sentirà la mancanza.”

Sherlock stava per avventarsi su Dimmock, ma John lo bloccò, mettendosi fisicamente fra l’ispettore ed il consulente investigativo.

“Holmes, si calmi. – gli disse in tono preoccupato – Non faccia pazzie. Non ne vale pena. Possiamo scoprire cosa stia succedendo anche senza il suo aiuto.”

“Sì, dia retta al dottore e mi lasci in pace. – lo liquidò Dimmock – Usi le sue straordinarie capacità per risolvere questo caso.”

Sherlock era furioso e John fu costretto a trascinarlo via praticamente di peso.

“Andiamo a cercare Cassandra, Holmes. – gli propose John – Forse ieri sera non si è presentata perché aveva una pista.”

“Non finisce qui.” Sherlock minacciò Dimmock, puntandogli un dito, ma si lasciò portare via da John.

Usciti all’aria aperta, John mollò la presa su Sherlock, ancora agitato:

“Quello stupido pallone gonfiato! – sbottò, portandosi le mani ai capelli e gesticolando – Solo perché le vittime non sono degli aristocratici pensa che non abbiano importanza!”

“Holmes, ascolti, lasci perdere Dimmock e si concentri sul caso. – lo sollecitò John – Non abbiamo bisogno di lui. Bastiamo noi.”

Sherlock annuì:

“Andiamo a cercare Cassandra. – concordò – Forse lei ha ragione, forse Cassandra ha scoperto qualcosa.”

Sherlock e John cercarono la ragazza in ogni luogo in cui Holmes pensava che potesse essere.

La cercarono per giorni, ma di Cassandra, non c’era traccia.

 

 

Le indagini sul caso procedevano a rilento.

Trovare testimoni della scomparsa di un barbone era un’impresa impossibile.

Nessuno li notava.

Tutti gli evitavano.

Sherlock era sempre più nervoso ed avvilito.

Non sapeva più cosa escogitare per cercare di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

John gli stava vicino, sopportando i suoi sbalzi di umore e i suoi insulti, accettando baci e carezze quasi disperate e violente, nel tentativo di sfogare la frustrazione crescente.

Erano a cena in un piccolo locale vicino al 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock mangiava poco e John aveva pensato che portarlo in un ristorante potesse distrarlo ed indurlo ad ingerire un po’ di cibo.

La ragazza dai capelli neri ed elegantemente vestita entrò nel locale, facendo voltare diverse teste.

Andò dritta verso Sherlock ed estrasse un’arma.

John vide il movimento con la coda dell’occhio:

“Attento Holmes!” urlò e si avventò sulla ragazza, cercando di disarmarla.

Nella lotta, John incrociò lo sguardo furioso e deciso della ragazza.

Incrociò i suoi occhi e la riconobbe: era Cassandra.

Incredulo, John stava per allontanarla da sé, quando si sentì un colpo di pistola.

“John!” urlò Sherlock.

Non fu il dottore, però, a cadere in terra.

Gli occhi neri di Cassandra si chiusero.

John la afferrò prima che cadesse, ma si trovò fra le braccia un corpo senza vita.

 

 

Trascorsero un paio d’ore.

La polizia interrogò clienti e personale del locale, che confermarono il racconto di John.

“Può andare a casa. – gli concesse Dimmock – Visto che tutti concordano sul fatto che abbia difeso il suo amico, non posso certo arrestarla.”

“Che magnanimità. – ribatté Sherlock, ironico – Con un caso risolto così in fretta, chissà che carriera che farà!”

“Sa, Holmes, è un peccato che quella ragazza avesse una pessima mira! – sbottò Dimmock, in tono gelido – Il mondo sarebbe decisamente un posto migliore, senza di lei!”

“Andiamo a casa, Holmes. – intervenne John – Dovrei cambiarmi di abito. Mi sento a disagio con i vestiti sporchi di sangue.”

Sherlock non si oppose e seguì John senza fiatare.

 

 

L’uomo nella carrozza nera li osservò uscire dal ristorante.

Aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

“È sempre un piacere vederti, mio caro piccolo John. – mormorò l’uomo, fra sé e sé – Stavolta riuscirò a dimostrarti che il vostro amore non è così perfetto come credi. Porterò Sherlock alla pazzia. Lo metterò contro di te. E tu capirai, finalmente, che lui non è l’unico che ti possa amare.”

 

 


	2. Prova d'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock indaga sulla scomparsa dei senzatetto, mettendo in pericolo se stesso e John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte vittoriana sarà breve, ma intensa.  
> Come avete tutti capito, è tornato Sherrinford!  
> E non ce ne libereremo molto facilmente …  
> Come ho già scritto, se la famigerata coppia Moffat&Gatiss dovesse decidere di usare questo personaggio nella serie televisiva, spero che non lo facciano simpatico o mi odierete a morte! 
> 
> Grazie a chi si sia fermato a leggere questo racconto e a chi stia seguendo la serie.  
> Buona lettura

  
 

I due uomini sedevano nelle loro poltrone al 221B di Baker Street.

Il fuoco del camino illuminava la stanza, ma sembrava non riuscire a riscaldare le anime dei due uomini.

Il silenzio era pesante.

John fissava Sherlock, aspettando che gli parlasse.

Sherlock, però, era immerso nei propri pensieri e teneva John lontano da sé.

John aveva capito quanto Sherlock fosse affezionato a Cassandra ed avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro nel tempo ed impedirsi di ucciderla.

Allo stesso tempo, però, sapeva che aveva protetto Sherlock da una persona che lo avrebbe voluto uccidere.

Il dottore si chiese se il consulente lo avrebbe mai perdonato per avere ucciso la sua protetta.

“Non è stata colpa sua, Watson. – la voce di Sherlock era bassa e dolce – So che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe evitato di uccidere Cassandra. È stato un incidente.”

John sobbalzò leggermente.

Non si sarebbe mai abituato al fatto che Sherlock gli leggesse nella mente:

“I suoi occhi erano così …  – John non riusciva a trovare un termine per descriverli – C’era qualcosa di inusuale in essi, che non sono riuscito a capire. Erano … privi di vita.”

Alzò gli occhi in quelli azzurri trasparenti di Sherlock:

“Non riesco a smettere di pensare agli occhi di Cassandra. – continuò con voce sommessa – Quando è venuta qui i suoi occhi neri risplendevano di intelligenza ed allegria, erano sbarazzini ed irriverenti, ma pieni di desiderio di vivere. Quando ha cercato di uccidervi … quegli occhi bellissimi erano spenti, come se fossero stati privati della loro volontà, come se l’anima non fosse più presente in quel giovane corpo …”

La voce si spense.

John allontanò lo sguardo da Sherlock, fissandolo sulle fiamme che ardevano nel camino.

Sherlock studiava John, cercando di capire quanto stesse male.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, abbracciarlo e baciarlo, ma stavano aspettando l’arrivo di Mycroft e non potevano correre rischi.

Il fratello sospettava qualcosa, naturalmente, ma taceva, per il bene di tutti.

Farsi cogliere in fragrante, comunque, non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

In fin dei conti, Mycroft avrebbe potuto sempre usare la loro relazione contro Sherlock, per costringerlo a fare qualcosa che non volesse fare.

Non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta, malgrado il fratello maggiore non se lo ricordasse.

In questa vita, Sherlock e John avevano rinunciato quasi del tutto alla parte fisica del loro rapporto.

Lo facevano solo quando erano assolutamente sicuri che nessuno potesse sorprenderli.

La cosa importante, per loro, era godere della reciproca presenza e compagnia.

Una volta tornati in Paradiso, avrebbero potuto trascorrere giorni interi a fare l’amore, senza che nessuno avesse da ridire o li disturbasse.

Si erano persino abituati a darsi del lei anche quando erano soli, per non cadere in contraddizione in presenza degli altri.

Solo raramente utilizzavano il confidenziale tu.

Tutto ciò, non rendeva meno intimo il loro rapporto.

 

 

Il campanello suonò.

John si alzò e scese le scale, per andare ad aprire la porta.

Si trovò davanti il viso sorridente di Mycroft Holmes.

“Dottor Watson, che piacere rivederla! – Mycroft lo salutò con un gran sorriso – Ho saputo che è tornato a Baker Street appena in tempo per salvare la vita di mio fratello. È stata una vera fortuna che abbia deciso di separarsi da sua moglie proprio ora. Detto fra noi, non ho mai capito perché l’abbia sposata.”

John si fece da parte e lasciò entrare Mycroft, con un sospiro:

“Ne ero innamorato. – rispose – Pensavo che potesse funzionare.”

“Ah, l’amore! – ribatté Mycroft, in tono ironico – Il maggiore flagello dell’umanità. In suo nome si commettono i più grandi errori e sono provocate tante tragedie, che sarebbero assolutamente evitabili, se non gli si desse così tanta importanza.”

Stavano salendo le scale ed entrarono nel salotto, mentre John chiedeva:

“Lei non ha mai amato nessuno in vita sua, Mycroft?”

Fu Sherlock a rispondergli:

“Non sia stupido, Watson! – ribatté, in tono disgustato – Mio fratello è troppo impegnato a provocare guerre, per perdere tempo in frivole questioni chimiche come i sentimenti.”

“Per tua conoscenza, fratello caro, non ho fatto scoppiare guerre, almeno negli ultimi anni.” Sorrise Mycroft.

“Oh, allora devi rimediare. – ringhiò Sherlock – A cosa devo la tua spiacevole visita?”

“Holmes sia cortese con suo fratello. – lo rimproverò John – Ha saputo cosa sia successo e sarà venuto ad accertarsi che lei stia bene. È stato gentile.”

“Gentile! – ripeté Sherlock, come se fosse un insulto – Mio fratello non sa cosa sia la gentilezza. Se fosse stato preoccupato per me, sarebbe venuto subito, non si sarebbe fatto annunciare da un biglietto.”

John stava per ribattere, ma Mycroft intervenne:

“Dottore, non sprechi fiato a difendermi. – sorrise, divertito – Mio fratello ed io ci conosciamo abbastanza da sapere che facciamo tutto per dovere, più che per piacere. Ora che so che sta bene, posso tornare ad occuparmi del mio lavoro. Stai solo attento, Sherlock. Sta succedendo qualcosa, che non so cosa sia. Vedi di non metterti nei guai. Sarebbe disdicevole se dovessi riferire ai nostri genitori della tua prematura morte.”

“Farò in modo di non arrecarti questo disturbo.” Ribatté Sherlock, sarcastico.

“Dottore, bentornato a casa. – lo salutò Mycroft, con un cenno del capo – Si prenda cura del mio fratellino, come solo lei sa fare. Conosco la strada per uscire, non è necessario che mi accompagni.”

Fece un cenno anche al fratello e se ne andò.

 

 

John seguì l’uscita di Mycroft con lo sguardo.

Ne ascoltò i passi lungo le scale.

Sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi.

Si voltò verso Sherlock:

“Cosa è venuto a fare suo fratello?” chiese interdetto.

Sherlock giunse le mani sotto il mento:

“È venuto a mettermi in guardia. – rispose, parlando lentamente – Non è vero che non sappia cosa stia accadendo. Non si muove foglia a Londra che Mycroft non lo sappia. Teme che io possa intromettermi in qualcosa. Forse ha paura che rovini qualche piano del governo. Oppure che mi faccia davvero uccidere, ma questa è una possibilità remota.”

“Cosa pensa di fare, Holmes?” sospirò John, conoscendo già la risposta.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi color del ghiaccio in quelli azzurro profondo di John, con un ghigno irridente sulle labbra:

“Naturalmente devo scoprire cosa stia accadendo! – rispose con entusiasmo – E sono sicuro che c’entri qualcosa con tutta la storia dei senzatetto scomparsi. Abbiamo un caso, Watson! E lo risolveremo!”

 

 

Trascorsero tre giorni, durante i quali le strade di John e Sherlock praticamente non si incrociarono.

Sherlock usciva prestissimo e rientrava a notte fonda, se tornava a casa.

John era impegnato nei turni in ospedale e nello stabilire i dettagli del divorzio dalla moglie.

Annabelle voleva il possesso di tutti i beni che avevano acquistato insieme, a cominciare dalla casa.

Il dottore non ebbe esitazioni e gliela concesse senza problemi.

Non c’era nulla di lui, in quel luogo, che era sempre stato solo un riflesso della personalità della moglie.

Annabelle, comunque, non ottenne altro.

L’avvocato di John la minacciò di querelarla per le malignità che aveva raccontato a chiunque la ascoltasse, relative ad una inesistente relazione amorosa fra lo stimatissimo dottor John Watson e l’irreprensibile signor Sherlock Holmes, indispensabile aiuto per Scotland Yard e per la nazione.

Annabelle era furiosa, ma non aveva prove, se non le proprie sensazioni, che vennero bollate come la velenosa invenzione di una donna meschina e calcolatrice, che aveva approfittato del dolore del medico per la morte della prima moglie, facendosi sposare e sperando di privarlo di tutti i soldi lasciatigli dalla povera Rebecca.

John era un po’ dispiaciuto per quella donna che aveva cercato di amarlo, anche se in modo freddo e calcolato, e si sentiva in colpa per averla usata per nascondere il proprio reale legame con Sherlock.

D’altra parte, però, aveva saputo da Mike che Annabelle aveva già trovato qualcuno che la consolasse e questo mise in pace il cuore di John.

Quello che lo preoccupava veramente, era Sherlock.

Non sapere cosa stesse macchinando e cosa passasse per la sua vulcanica mente, lo metteva in agitazione.

 

 

Una mattina, John stava leggendo il giornale, sprofondato nella propria poltrona, quando gli arrivò al naso un odore nauseabondo.

John arricciò il naso e chiuse il giornale, alla ricerca della fonte del cattivo odore che aveva invaso il salotto.

Non poteva essere uno degli esperimenti di Sherlock, perché l’odore era stato troppo improvviso.

Si alzò dalla poltrona e fece per girarsi, quando si trovò davanti un barbone, capelli unti e neri, abiti puzzolenti, barba incolta.

“Come siete entrato? – chiese John, con un moto di stizza – Cosa ci fate qui?”

Solo a quel punto gli occhi di John caddero sugli occhi del barbone.

Occhi azzurri così chiari da sembrare acqua trasparente.

“Holmes? – domandò esterrefatto – Siete veramente voi?”

Il ghigno che si dipinse sulle labbra del barbone fu una risposta più che eloquente:

“Mi volete dare un bacio, Watson?” chiese, in tono irriverente.

Con un’espressione di disgusto dipinta sul volto, John arretrò di qualche passo:

“Nemmeno se foste l’ultimo essere vivente sulla faccia della terra! – sbottò – Cosa state facendo?”

“Devo scoprire cosa stia accadendo ai barboni della città. – rispose Sherlock, come se la domanda posta da John fosse stata stupida e la risposta così ovvia da essere sotto il naso di tutti – L’unico modo che ho per risolvere il caso, è farmi passare per un barbone e vedere cosa accada.”

“NO! – l’urlo uscì dalla bocca di John anche più forte di quello che avrebbe voluto – Non potete farlo! È troppo pericoloso! Se vi rapissero … chi vi aiuterebbe? – scosse la testa violentemente – No, non potete farlo. È una pazzia! Vi impedirò …”

“Mi impedirà … cosa? – lo interruppe Sherlock, con voce profonda e dura – Non permetterò che ciò che è successo a Cassandra accada ancora, rimanendo con le mani in mani. È evidente che chiunque l’abbia rapita, lo abbia fatto per colpire  **me**. Mi ha lanciato una sfida ed io l’ho raccolta. Questa è la mia mossa. Aspetto quella del nostro nemico.”

John era sconvolto:

“Ripensateci, Holmes, correte un rischio assurdo!” nel tono del dottore c’era quasi un supplica.

Lo sguardo e la voce di Sherlock si addolcirono:

“Mi terrò in contatto con voi. – lo rassicurò – Andrà tutto bene.”

Ed uscì repentinamente dalla stanza, prima che John potesse fermarlo.

 

 

I giorni seguenti trascorsero lenti ed angosciosi per John Watson.

Il 221B di Baker Street non era mai stato tanto silenzioso.

Entrare nell’appartamento e sapere che Sherlock fosse fuori, al freddo, ma soprattutto esposto ad un misterioso pericolo, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per proteggere l’amico, faceva provare a John quasi un dolore fisico da cui non riusciva a liberarsi.

Come aveva promesso, ogni giorno Sherlock recapitava a John un messaggio, in modo che sapesse che tutto stesse andando per il meglio.

A volte trovava un foglietto infilato nella tasca del cappotto, altre volte era sulla scrivania dello studio medico, altre volte ancora sul tavolo della cucina di Baker Street o sulla sua poltrona.

I messaggi rincuoravano John per qualche secondo, ma non gli facevano veramente capire come stesse il suo migliore amico.

L’autunno si stava trasformando in un inverno rigido e la vita del barbone non era semplice.

John si chiedeva se Sherlock avesse un riparo sicuro per la notte, che lo proteggesse dal freddo, se mangiasse abbastanza, se non venisse picchiato da cittadini perbene che pensavano che i barboni fossero tutti da eliminare fisicamente.

Un giorno, però, John non trovò alcun messaggio.

Aspettò fino a sera e, non ricevendo notizie, mise sottosopra l’appartamento, frugò i propri abiti, andò allo studio, ma non trovò nulla.

L’angoscia crebbe quando anche il giorno seguente Sherlock non gli fece avere notizie.

Sconvolto, si recò a Scotland Yard.

 

 

L’attività ferveva negli uffici della polizia londinese.

“Buongiorno, dottor Watson. – lo accolse la guardia al portone – In cosa posso esserle utile?”

“C’è l’ispettore Lestrade?” chiese John, pieno di speranza.

Gregory Lestrade era un ispettore con cui Sherlock aveva proficuamente collaborato e che aveva a cuore la salute del suo amico, per cui John sperava molto nel suo aiuto.

“Mi dispiace, ma l’ispettore è in vacanza con la moglie. – rispose la guardia – C’è l’ispettore Dimmock, se ha bisogno di qualcosa.”

Dimmock era decisamente l’ultimo poliziotto da cui John avrebbe voluto farsi aiutare per trovare Sherlock, ma conosceva già il caso dei barboni scomparsi, anche se non aveva mostrato molto interesse nell’indagine.

“Vada per Dimmock. – sospirò – Lo trovo nel suo solito ufficio?”

“Certo.”

John salì, appoggiandosi al bastone.

Arrivato da Dimmock, l’uomo lo fece aspettare per un’ora, prima di riceverlo.

“In cosa posso aiutarla, dottore? – domandò l’uomo, in tono annoiato – Oggi dove ha lasciato il suo fedele amico, che coglie sempre ogni occasione per insegnarci come svolgere il nostro lavoro?”

“Si tratta proprio di Holmes. – ribatté John, troppo preoccupato per arrabbiarsi per l’infelice battuta – È scomparso da due giorni. Deve cercarlo. Gli è sicuramente accaduto qualcosa.”

In poche parole, John spiegò a Dimmock del piano di Sherlock sul caso dei senzatetto scomparsi e rimase in attesa.

“Non esiste nessun caso dei barboni scomparsi! – sbuffò l’ispettore sarcastico – Il suo amico si sta prendendo gioco di lei, le sta facendo uno scherzo. Vedrà che, dopo averla fatta crogiolare per qualche giorno nella preoccupazione, salterà fuori come se nulla fosse.”

John era furioso:

“Non ha intenzione di fare nulla per trovarlo! – urlò – Le sto dicendo che un uomo è scomparso!”

“Torni a casa, dottore, vedrà che Holmes riapparirà, quando ne avrà voglia.”

Detto questo, Dimmock tornò ad occuparsi delle proprie carte.

John uscì da Scotland Yard che era furibondo, chiedendosi cosa fare.

Gli venne in mente una sola persona che potesse aiutarlo.

 

 

Il Diogene’s era un club esclusivo.

Mycroft Holmes aveva una piccola stanza privata, al suo interno.

John non era mai andato al club, ma attese il maggiore degli Holmes nella piccola stanza, sapendo che ci sarebbe sicuramente venuto.

Quando arrivò, Mycroft lo trovò pallido e teso.

“Dottor Watson, che piacere vederla. – esordì, celando la sorpresa e preoccupazione – A cosa debbo la sua piacevole visita?”

“Sherlock è scomparso.” Rispose John, in tono secco.

In poche parole, raccontò a Mycroft del caso dei barboni, dell’idea di Sherlock su come risolverlo e di essere andato a Scotland Yard, ma di non essere stato ascoltato.

Mycroft lo ascoltò attentamente, mantenendo sempre un’espressione impassibile.

“So che i vostri rapporti sono complicati. – concluse John, con un filo di voce – Spero, però, che almeno lei capisca che non mi sto inventando nulla. Holmes non mi sta facendo uno stupido scherzo. È sicuramente accaduto qualcosa di grave o mi avrebbe fatto avere sue notizie.”

John rimase in attesa di una reazione da parte di Mycroft.

“Grazie per essere venuto a riferirmi tutto, dottore. – gli disse Holmes, con un sorriso – Prenderò la cosa nelle mie mani. Vedrà che riporteremo Sherlock a casa molto presto.”

John sapeva di essere stato congedato, ma era rassicurato dal fatto che Mycroft gli avesse promesso di indagare sulla cosa.

Era sicuro che qualcosa si sarebbe mosso.

 

 

Sherlock era rinchiuso in un luogo oscuro.

Legato ad una sedia.

Sentiva freddo.

Aveva fame.

Sapeva di avere bisogno di un bel bagno.

L’uomo alto, moro, con i capelli ricci e gli occhi neri entrò nella stanza, portando una candela.

“Che piacere rivederti, Sherlock.” Disse in tono mellifluo.

Holmes alzò gli occhi su di lui.

“Sherrinford! – sputò fuori il nome dell’altro come un insulto – Non ti sei ancora arreso? Non hai ancora capito che non potrai mai avere John, nemmeno se mi uccidessi?”

“Oh, Sherlock caro, che pensiero orribile hai avuto. – ribatté Sherrinford, in tono addolorato – Vedi, io non ti farò nulla, sarai tu che ucciderai John.”

Il cuore di Sherlock saltò un battito:

“Sai benissimo che non lo farai mai, per nulla al mondo!” sbottò furioso.

Sherrinford rise sommessamente:

“Sherlock … Sherlock … a cosa pensi che siano serviti i miei esperimenti con i barboni? – chiese in tono quasi dolce – Ad arrivare a dimostrare che il vostro amore eterno non esiste! Hai sentito parlare degli esperimenti sull’ipnotismo? Sono riuscito a costringere quei diseredati a fare quello che  **io** gli avevo ordinato. Ho rapito la tua piccola protetta e te l’ho spedita contro proprio per convincerti a cadere nella mia trappola. C’era la possibilità che lei ti uccidesse, ma ho contato sul fatto che saresti riuscito a salvarti … come hai fatto. Ora, mio caro Sherlock, ti ipnotizzerò. Quando sarai pronto, ti rimanderò a casa e  **tu**  ucciderai John. In questo modo, lui capirà che il vostro legame non ha nulla di speciale, ti lascerà ed io avrò, finalmente, la mia occasione di dimostrargli che posso amarlo anche più di te.”

“Tu sei pazzo! – sibilò Sherlock – Il tuo piano non funzionerà!”

Sherrinford sorrise:

“Vedremo, Sherlock. Vedremo.”

Si avvicinò a Holmes e gli iniettò qualcosa nel collo, poi lo mise davanti ad un disco al cui interno erano disegnate righe bianche e rosse concentriche.

Sherrinford fece partire il disco e, con voce suadente e dolce, iniziò a parlare nell’orecchio di Sherlock:

“John Watson è un nemico. John Watson ti ferisce. John Watson ti deride. Tu devi uccidere John Watson.”

 

 

I giorni trascorrevano insopportabilmente lenti.

A John sembrava di impazzire.

Era impotente.

Aveva inutilmente girato per vicoli e strade malfamati alla disperata ricerca di Sherlock, ma non lo aveva trovato.

In un paio di occasioni, aveva dovuto difendersi da delle aggressioni e sarebbe finita male, se non fossero intervenuti gli uomini che Mycroft aveva incaricato di proteggerlo.

“Non creda che non le sia grato per la sua protezione. – gli disse John, un giorno che Mycroft si era recato al 221B di Baker Street, per assicurarsi che stesse bene – Penso solo che avrebbe dovuto proteggere suo fratello allo stesso modo.”

Il tono di John era amaro, ferito, deluso.

Mycroft sospirò:

“Ha ragione.” Ammise.

Rimasero nel salotto, seduti sulle poltrone.

Il silenzio invase la stanza, insieme alla disperazione.

 

 

Erano trascorse quasi quattro settimane dalla sparizione di Sherlock.

John si alzò, come ogni mattina, più per abitudine che per voglia di farlo.

Sapeva di dover andare allo studio.

Sapeva che la sua vita doveva andare avanti.

Eppure, lo faceva con la morte nel cuore.

Oramai, non passava giorno che non andasse alla morgue del Bart’s, con il cuore in gola, per vedere i corpi di coloro che non erano stati identificati, rassegnato al fatto che, un giorno, vi avrebbe trovato Sherlock.

Non fece caso ai rumori che provenivano dalla cucina.

Pensò che la signora Hudson fosse salita a preparargli la colazione.

Da quando Sherlock era scomparso, ogni tanto lo faceva, per costringere il dottore a mangiare.

John si vestì e scese in cucina.

L’uomo affaccendato a preparare la colazione era in perfetto ordine: pettinato, sbarbato, profumato e ben vestito.

John lo fissò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo:

“HOLMES!” escalmò, incredulo.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, gioviale:

“Buongiorno Watson, ben svegliato. – lo salutò, come se non si vedessero dalla sera prima – Cosa è successo? Non sta bene? Sembra che abbia perso peso! Dovrebbe prendersi più cura di se stesso.”

“Cosa … – balbettò John – Come … quando …”

Sherlock si fermò e lo fissò, preoccupato:

“John, stai bene?” era inusuale che lo chiamasse per nome e gli desse del tu.

Watson esplose:

“Se sto bene? – sbottò, furente – Mi chiede se sto bene? Sparisce per quattro settimane,  _quattro settimane_ , senza mettersi mai in contatto con nessuno e ha il coraggio di chiedermi se sto bene? Ero preoccupato! Ho pensato che le potesse essere accaduto di tutto, anche che lei fosse morto! Razza di idiota che non è altro, che cosa le è saltato in mente di rompere tutti i contatti? Dove è stato? Cosa ha fatto? Quando è tornato?”

Sherlock lo fissò con disapprovazione:

“Si calmi, Watson, o le verrà un infarto. – ribatté gelido – Ero impegnato nella mia indagine e non ho avuto tempo da perdere a tenere i contatti con lei. Ora che il caso è chiuso, sono tornato. Non c’è bisogno di essere così melodrammatico.”

John rimase senza fiato per la freddezza e l’indifferenza di Sherlock.

Alla rabbia si aggiunse altra rabbia che esplose nel pugno che colpì Sherlock diritto in faccia.

Poi, John girò sui tacchi e se ne andò allo studio.

 

 

Il terzo paziente della giornata era uscito.

L’umore di John era decisamente nero.

Era ancora arrabbiato con Sherlock, anche se era veramente felice che fosse tornato sano e salvo.

La porta si aprì.

“Signora Clifford si accomodi pure, prendo l’esito delle sue analisi.”

Quando si voltò, si trovò davanti Sherlock.

Sul viso bianchissimo era evidente il punto in cui il dottore lo aveva colpito con il pugno.

Il sorriso professionale sparì dal viso di John, lasciando spazio ad un’espressione seria:

“Le ho detto diverse volte che non gradisco essere disturbato quando sono in ospedale.”

Il tono era gelido e seccato.

“Lo so, sono solo di passaggio. – gli sorrise Sherlock, affabile – Volevo solo invitarla alle cinque al tea della pace. Le spiegherò tutto, se verrà e vorrà. Saremo in un terreno neutrale, per evitare altri … scontri.”

John non era mai riuscito a rimanere arrabbiato a lungo con Sherlock.

La sua rabbia si sciolse in un sorriso:

“Va bene. Solito posto?” domandò, arrendevole.

“Solito posto. – confermò Sherlock – Alle cinque.”

“Ci sarò. – lo rassicurò John – Holmes … mi dispiace per il pugno.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle:

“Me lo sono meritato.” Ribatté, come se nulla fosse ed uscì.

L’umore di John migliorò.

Il sorriso era tornato spontaneo e sereno, sulle sue labbra.

 

 

Sherlock era arrivato al locale qualche minuto prima e si era fatto portare il tea con alcuni pasticcini.

John arrivò con qualche minuto di ritardo:

“Scusi Holmes. – gli disse, con un sorriso – Il signor Parker non la smetteva più di parlare.”

“Non si preoccupi, Watson. – rispose Sherlock, ricambiando il sorriso – Ho ordinato io per entrambi.”

Versò il tea nelle tazze.

John ne inspirò l’aroma.

Adorava farlo.

“Allora, il suo caso? – chiese incuriosito – Cosa ha scoperto?”

“Nulla di che. – rispose Sherlock, con un sospiro tragico – Solo una perdita di tempo. Evidentemente Dimmock aveva ragione. Dietro la sparizione e lo strano comportamento dei barboni non c’è nulla di insolito e misterioso. Solo la tragedia della mente umana malata.”

“Allora perché è scomparso per quasi un mese?” domandò John, stupito, mentre sorseggiava il tea.

“Mi dovrebbe conoscere meglio di così, Watson. – rispose Sherlock, in tono freddo – Non mi volevo arrendere all’evidenza dei fatti. Volevo dimostrare di avere ragione, ad ogni costo.”

John sentì caldo.

La testa gli girava.

La voce di Sherlock gli arrivava da lontano.

Appoggiò la tazza al piattino:

“Holmes …” sussurrò, ma non riuscì ad articolare altre parole.

“Non si sente bene? – chiese Sherlock – Mi sembra strano. Ha bisogno di aria?”

John sentì Sherlock che lo sollevava e che lo portava fuori quasi di peso.

Le gambe non lo sorreggevano.

La testa era confusa.

Una carrozza nera li aspettava davanti al locale.

Sherlock vi caricò John e salì a sua volta.

Al suo interno, un uomo con i capelli e gli occhi neri li accolse con un sorriso maligno;

“Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di unirti a noi, John. – mormorò Sherrinford – Era tanto che desideravo poterti parlare. Dormi pure tranquillo. Quando ti sveglierai, scoprirai che il tuo grande amore, Sherlock, non ti ama così tanto come tu pensi. Ed allora morirai.”

John cadde in un tunnel nero e profondo.

 

 

Quando si svegliò, aveva mal di testa.

Era in una stanza piccola, senza finestre.

Sherlock era davanti a lui.

Impugnava un coltello.

John non era legato, ma non aveva molte possibilità di fuga.

Sherrinford era appoggiato alla porta chiusa.

John era sicuro che fuori vi fosse qualche altro uomo che avrebbe impedito la sua fuga.

Lui, però, non voleva fuggire.

Ricordava le parole di Sherrinford.

Riconobbe lo sguardo spento e privo di vita che aveva visto negli occhi di Cassandra.

Ora, con suo grande orrore, lo vedeva negli occhi meravigliosi di Sherlock.

“Holmes.” Sussurrò, in tono triste.

“John … John … non servirà a nulla. – intervenne Sherrinford, in tono canzonatorio – Stavolta ti dimostrerò che il vostro amore non è così forte come pensi. Mi è bastato meno di mese per convincere il tuo grande amore che lo odi e che per salvarsi deve ucciderti.”

“Io non smetterò di amarlo per questo. – ribatté John, deciso – Tu hai distrutto la sua mente, non è lui. Io continuerò ad amarlo come e più di prima.”

“Smettila! – sbottò Sherrinford, stizzito – Dimostra di avere un po’ di carattere. Pensa con la testa, non con il cuore! Lui sta per farti a pezzi, senza remore e senza rimorsi!”

“Tu non sai cosa sia l’amore, Sherrinford. – mormorò John, in tono malinconico – E, mi dispiace per te, non lo saprai mai. Puoi anche farmi fare a pezzi da Sherlock, ma io so che non è davvero lui e rimarrò con lui.”

Si sentì un gran fracasso e la porta venne spalancata.

Mycroft Holmes fece irruzione nella stanza, insieme a Dimmock ed ad altri tre agenti.

Sherrinford venne bloccato dagli agenti:

“UCCIDILO! – urlò rivolto a Sherlock – LUI TI ODIA! È UN TUO NEMICO! UCCIDILO O LUI UCCIDERÀ TE!”

“Portatelo via! – ordinò Dimmock ai suoi uomini – Holmes giù quel coltello o sparo!”

“NO! – gli intimò John – Non mi farà del male.”

John ignorò gli altri due uomini presenti nella stanza e rivolse tutta la sua attenzione a Sherlock, andando verso di lui, lentamente.

Parlandogli con voce dolce e rassicurante.

“Non mi farebbe mai del male, vero Holmes? Lei lo sa che le sono amico, che non la ucciderei mai. Lei non vuole colpirmi con quel pugnale.”

John si avvicinava sempre più a Sherlock, che teneva il coltello a mezz’aria, indeciso su cosa fare.

Dimmock alzò l’arma, deciso a sparare, per proteggere il dottore, ma Mycroft gli afferrò il polso, costringendolo ad abbassare la pistola.

“Ucciderà Watson! – sibilò Dimmock – Capisco che sia suo fratello, ma non può permettergli di commettere un omicidio!”

“Il dottore lo fermerà. – ribatté Mycroft, in tono gelido e deciso – E se c’è qualcuno che deve uccidere mio fratello, quello sono io non certo lei.”

John era a pochi millimetri da Sherlock:

“Guardami negli occhi. – sussurrò, con un sorriso dolce – Tu sai chi sono io.”

Appoggiò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock e vi lasciò un lieve bacio, fissando Sherlock negli occhi.

“Cosa …?” sbottò Dimmock, scandalizzato.

“Zitto! – lo minacciò Mycroft – Lasci fare il dottore!”

Senza staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi di Sherlock, John sollevò lentamente la mano, prendendo il coltello.

Continuò a lasciare brevi baci sulle labbra di Sherlock.

Non usava la lingua.

Erano semplici e tenere carezze di labbra.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock riprese vita.

Fu come se si fosse svegliato da un incubo.

Lasciò andare il coltello, che John fece cadere a terra:

“Cosa … cosa sta succedendo? – domandò Sherlock, confuso – Cosa facciamo qui?”

Mycroft raccolse prontamente il coltello.

“Andiamo a casa. – mormorò John – Le spiegheremo tutto.”

 

 

Arrivati al 221B di Baker Street, John chiese alla signora Hudson di preparare un tea per tutti.

Sherlock si sedette, confuso ed avvilito, nella propria poltrona.

John si sedette di fronte a lui, mentre Mycroft e Dimmock si accomodarono sul divano.

“Come ci avete trovati?” chiese John.

“Non ho mai smesso di farla seguire dai miei uomini. – rispose Mycroft – È stato semplice trovarvi.”

“Sherrinford lavorava per il governo. – sbottò Sherlock, in tono accusatorio – Era da questo che mi stavi mettendo in guardia! Sapevi che quel bastardo stava usando i senzatetto per i suoi esperimenti sull’ipnotismo e mi hai avvisato del pericolo perché temevi che smascherassi gli affari sporchi del governo!”

“In realtà, fratello caro, questo è un progetto che non ho mai approvato. – puntualizzò Mycroft, con tono stizzito – Sono contento che tu vi abbia messo fine. Però, avrei preferito evitare che finissi prigioniero e a fare da cavia.”

“Perché lo ha lasciato nelle mani di quel pazzo per quasi un mese? – domandò John, arrabbiato – Avrebbe potuto evitare tutto ciò, se lo avesse liberato prima!”

“Come ho detto, non approvavo il progetto e la cosa era di pubblico dominio. Non avevo il permesso di avvicinarmi alla struttura in cui era svolto. – ribatté Mycroft, acido – Se avessi potuto provare che Sherlock fosse tenuto prigioniero lì, sarei intervenuto tempo fa, ma i responsabili del progetto erano stati molto attenti e persino i miei uomini non erano riusciti ad intrufolarsi là dentro.”

“Ho anche io una domanda da fare.” Intervenne Dimmock, che era stato in assoluto silenzio, fino ad allora.

“Faccia la sua domanda.” Sospirò Mycroft, rassegnato.

Dimmock fissò uno sguardo indagatore su John e Sherlock:

“Quello che si dice è vero, allora. – disse, parlando lentamente – Siete amanti.”

John lo guardò scandalizzato:

“Assolutamente no! – sbottò – Cosa le salta in mente?!”

“Lei lo ha  **baciato**!” lo accusò Dimmock, saltando in piedi.

“Certo che ho baciato Holmes! – ribatté John, con veemenza – Era l’unico modo che avevo per procuragli uno shock e farlo tornare in sé!”

“Procuragli uno shock?” ripeté Dimmock, interdetto.

“Certo! – insisté Watson, infervorato – Sono un medico, ricorda? Dovevo procurare uno shock alla mente di Holmes per farlo riprendere e cosa poteva farlo meglio che essere baciato da un uomo?”

John aspettò una risposta da Dimmock.

L’ispettore passò uno sguardo indeciso da Sherlock a John a Mycroft.

“Beh … sì … certo … ha una sua logica … – bofonchiò, grattandosi la testa – Se un uomo mi baciasse, anche io subirei uno shock … e ha solo appoggiato le labbra … non era un vero bacio …”

“Bene. – si intromise Mycroft – Risolto anche questo problema, direi che possiamo andare tutti a letto. Credo che un po’ di riposo faccia bene a tutti, non è d’accordo, dottor Watson?”

“Giusto.” Concordò John.

“Buonanotte.” Borbottò Dimmock e se ne andò.

 

 

Erano rimasti solo i fratelli Holmes e Watson, nel salotto di Baker Street.

“Cosa farete ora? – chiese Mycroft – Starai bene Sherlock?”

“Starò bene.” Rispose Sherlock, seccato dalla domanda del fratello.

“Potremmo andare nel Sussex. – propose John – Nella vostra casa di campagna c’è abbastanza calma e tranquillità da permettere una completa ripresa. Una volta sicuro di non essere più sotto l’effetto dell’esperimento, potrà tornare a risolvere casi a Londra, come se nulla fosse accaduto.”

Mycroft lo guardò sorpreso:

“Come sa della casa nel Sussex? – domandò, curioso – Nemmeno noi Holmes ricordiamo come ne siamo venuti in possesso. Sembra che faccia parte dell’eredità di famiglia da secoli ed è vincolata. Non possiamo venderla per nessun motivo.”

“Me ne ha parlato suo fratello, naturalmente.” Rispose John, prontamente.

Mycroft li fissò in modo strano, come se pensasse che ci fosse molto di più, ma non  insisté.

“Andrete nel Sussex?” chiese.

“Andremo nel Sussex.” Rispose Sherlock.

 

 

La villetta era come se la ricordavano: piccola, ma confortevole.

C’erano ancora anche gli alveari, di cui si occupava un allevatore che aveva un terreno vicino a quello degli Holmes.

Una donna del paese aveva riordinato la casa, in vista del loro arrivo, ed era stata assunta per andare a pulire una volta al giorno.

Sherlock e John entrarono e si sorrisero.

“Sembra di essere tornati a casa, non credi?” domandò John.

Sherlock gli abbracciò i fianchi e lo fece girare verso di sé:

“Io sono sempre a casa, dove ci sei tu.”

Le labbra si sfiorarono, ma presto furono le lingue a farla da padrone in un bacio che strappò mugugni di apprezzamento e piacere da parte di entrambi.

Si staccarono, rimanendo abbracciati, le fronti che si toccavano.

“Non potremo usare un solo letto, stavolta. – fece notare John – La nuova donna delle pulizie potrebbe non approvare che due uomini facciano sesso.”

“Vorrà dire che useremo due letti, per fare l’amore.”

Sherlock si impossessò di nuovo delle labbra di John, ma aggiunse le mani, che si infilarono sotto gli abiti, palpando, accarezzando ed esplorando ogni centimetro di pelle con cui venivano in contatto.

“Sarà una vacanza rilassante. – mormorò tra un bacio e l’altro – Abbiamo molto tempo da recuperare, Watson.”

“Tutto quello che vuole, Holmes. – sussurrò John – Perché, malgrado quello che pensa Sherrinford, io so che il nostro amore sarà per sempre.”

E la dolce notte invernale del Sussex, li colse l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, in un abbraccio di eterno amore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte “storica” si conclude qui.  
> Spero che questo lungo percorso vi sia piaciuto e non vi abbia annoiato.  
> Io mi sono molto divertita ad adattare i personaggi della serie alle varie versioni storiche o romanzate.  
> Ora, si torna al presente.  
> L’aereo su cui stava viaggiando Sherlock è stato fatto rientrare.  
> Perché?  
> Perché “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”, naturalmente!
> 
> Per chi sia curioso di conoscere questa mia terza versione della quarta stagione (che spero girino presto, così smetterò di tediarvi con le mie folli idee), l’appuntamento dovrebbe essere per mercoledì, ma potrebbe anche diventare giovedì, perché la vita reale sta facendo seriamente irruzione in quello che dovrebbe essere il mio tempo libero!  
> Ciao!


End file.
